029: Checkers
Checkers, A.K.A. Experiment 029, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to make his wearer a supreme ruler; his effects vanish as soon as he leaves his wearer's head, and other experiments are immune to his hypnotic effect. His one true place is as a decorative crown for certain festivals. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated off-screen. Lilo first donned him, but her good intentions got many people arrested by Mertle for being "troublemakers" when they accidentally disobeyed Lilo's rules. When Lilo decided to step down, Gantu took Checkers and was in power until Stitch and 625 gathered several other experiments to help overthrow him. Personality Checkers hasn't shown much emotion or individuality, other than once while running from Gantu. He mostly attaches himself to an individual and stays there, almost as an inanimate object; however, on the head of Penny, he ate some of her sandwich and a hot pepper. Appearance Checkers is a yellow and purple crown-shaped centipede-like experiment with black eyes, a dark pink nose, and four pairs of legs that sits curled up like a crown on people's heads. Special Abilities Checkers' wearer gains control over all beings who look upon him or her, and can roll into a crown/hat-like shape. His eyes flash purple when causing the hypnosis, and Checkers can scale/crawl walls. The victims of Checkers' effects visualize his bearer as a ruler of authority, and to humans they see one as a king or queen, and their attire to match, whether or not they are actually wearing the clothing. His effects are undone as soon as he leaves his wearer's head. Checkers is capable of hypnotizing the first 28 experiments, but none made after him. Weaknesses Other experiments are completely unaffected by Checkers' hypnotic effect, and his effects wear off as soon as he leaves his wearer's head. Also, Checkers will fall/leap off his bearer's head after devouring intolerably spicy foods. Stitch! Checkers appeared on multiple occasions in the anime wreaking havoc. It is also revealed that he will jump off of his host if he eats intolerably spicy food. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h10m49s187.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-20h59m10s204.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-20h59m52s121.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h00m30s238.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h00m54s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h11m41s219.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-13h40m40s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h12m37s205.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h03m37s57.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h04m00s29.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h04m16s191.png|Checkers on top of Lilo vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h04m24s234.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h07m09s113.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h07m20s225.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h07m58s255.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h08m29s145.png|Nani bowing to Lilo vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h09m13s74.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h09m33s36.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h10m53s40.png|Stitch unaffected by Checkers' powers vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h11m07s182.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h12m15s119.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h12m26s221.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h14m38s10.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h14m46s72.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h16m33s128.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h16m42s238.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h17m05s189.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h17m13s20.png Checkers01.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h17m53s154.png|Pleakley bowing to Lilo vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h18m00s246.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h19m14s120.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h20m02s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h17m42s165.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h20m12s8.png|Jumba bowing to Lilo vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h20m38s27.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h22m03s102.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h22m19s10.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h22m34s156.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h22m39s220.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h22m55s122.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h20m22s41.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h23m16s32.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h23m23s122.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h24m56s45.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h25m02s102.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h25m12s211.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h25m32s150.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h25m55s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h20m39s210.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h26m15s71.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h26m08s5.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h27m47s232.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h30m33s71.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h30m39s153.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h30m47s240.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-10h08m09s94.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h32m00s201.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h32m14s73.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h51m03s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h15m52s135.png|Checkers on top of Gantu vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h33m17s171.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h34m14s1.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h35m32s201.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h33m07s88.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h35m40s87.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h36m01s33.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h37m07s178.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h37m41s18.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h53m19s44.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h40m20s59.png vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h41m25s209.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Checkers.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-07-12h19m41s84.png screenCapture 20.06.13 9-24-46.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 23-11-21.jpg|Checkers in Stitch! anime screenCapture 01.02.13 23-16-04.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 23-17-45.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 23-21-23.jpg ScreenCapture 01.png screenCapture 01.02.13 23-19-49.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 17-10-57.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 17-11-39.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 17-12-32.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 23-22-35.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-05-09.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-06-27.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-07-19.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-08-38.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-24-44.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-25-28.jpg screenCapture 01.02.13 23-23-33.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-27-50.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-28-37.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-34-05.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-51-54.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-38-33.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-38-56.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-39-28.jpg screenCapture 27.02.13 18-40-57.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 20-51-11.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-38-02.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-40-18.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-41-03.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-42-08.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-43-04.jpg screenCapture 14.02.13 20-52-08.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-43-59.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 18-59-29.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-02-13.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-04-00.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-04-27.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-04-48.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-05-19.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-05-45.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-07-10.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-07-44.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-08-37.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-08-56.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-09-32.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-10-01.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-10-42.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-11-02.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-11-33.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-14-40.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-29-48.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-30-10.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-30-49.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-31-10.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-32-39.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-33-30.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-33-57.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-34-17.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-34-30.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-34-39.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 19-35-19.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-30-28.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-39-53.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-41-09.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-41-32.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-42-00.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-42-55.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-43-32.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-47-01.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-47-54.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 20-49-35.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 21-29-20.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 21-30-45.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 21-32-06.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 21-32-07.jpg screenCapture 17.03.13 21-32-27.jpg screenCapture 18.03.13 6-53-40.jpg screenCapture 18.03.13 6-54-15.jpg screenCapture 18.03.13 6-54-54.jpg Checkers1.png screenCapture 11.02.13 9-42-15.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-42-37.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-43-04.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 9-46-09.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-26-26.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-26-53.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-27-48.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-28-55.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-30-48.jpg screenCapture 11.02.13 11-31-09.jpg panes09.jpg Trivia *Checkers will immediately jump off his host if he eats intolerably spicy food. *Checkers is also shown to be ticklish. *Checkers' pod color is yellow. *Checkers is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 029 Primary function: King maker. Give each wear the power of command in all living creatures". Category:Experiments Category:Males